A sofa is an upholstered item of furniture for the comfortable seating of more than one person and typically has an armrest on both sides of the sofa along with a back rest. Sofas are usually to be found in the family room, living room, den or the lounge. They are covered in a variety of textiles or in leather.
Sofas may be converted into a bed. This type of furniture is often referred to as a “sofa convertible.” However, traditional beds though typically cannot be converted into other different positions, such as a chaise, which allows the user to stretch out their legs while having their back and neck supported.
Furthermore, traditional beds do not currently have the feature of converting into other positions, such as a chaise position, that would allow multiple individuals to face one another in opposite directions while at the same time stretch out their legs. In this manner, two individuals facing one another in opposite directions could converse with one another while at the same time stretch out their legs and relax.